


The watch

by FireAngel5683



Series: Fathers and Sons (it's complicated) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAngel5683/pseuds/FireAngel5683
Summary: He'd made a promise to Robert on that cold autumn day that he'd keep it safe and give it to Seb one day, now that day is just around the corner and Aaron isn't sure if he's going to be able to keep his promise.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden & Seb White, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fathers and Sons (it's complicated) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538230
Kudos: 8





	The watch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading all of the mini-fics and headcanons that I've posted up on Tumblr under the username @robertandaaron-robron.  
Original AN:  
Okay, so it’s been a bit since I’ve written anything but I saw a bunch of posts talking about how Rob gave Aaron the watch to give to Seb and what it would be like fo Aaron to give it to Seb and the fact that he might just keep it or that Rob meant for Aaron to keep him to have something for him to remember him by and help him through what’s to come but this is what I thought of so I hope it’s good.

His hands are shaking as he bites back tears, for so long he’d held onto it clutching it close to his chest when things got too much to handle when it was too hard to keep going. He’d clutch it tight curling around an old blanket hiding away from the world, pretending that everything was going to be okay when in reality he didn’t think it ever would be.

He’d promised him that he would give it to Seb when the time came, and he knew how much it’d meant to Seb to receive it but it hurt to have to give up a piece of him. It was time though, tomorrow Seb was going to be turning 16 and he’d have to hand it over wrapped neatly in some posh box trying to pretend that it was Roberts doing. He’d been struggling recently, finally having learned the reason he and his dad had been slipt apart and he’d tried to talk to him about it but it seems that he and Seb were too similar, both too stubborn for their own good. 

Seb had lashed out at Victoria yelling at her how it wasn’t fair that his dad went down when all he was doing was protecting her. He’d seen the way that Vic had flinched and folded in on herself and the way that tears were streaming down Seb's face his body shaking with anger. This wasn’t who Seb was, he was a sweet boy who loved to have his nose stuck in books and jumped at the opportunity to learn something new but recently something had happened at school and ever since then it seemed as if Seb had been on edge like a grenade ready to go off in an instant.

He’d tried to calm him down to explain it to him but how could he? How could he when Robert had never been able to be there for him. He couldn’t drive Seb to his first day of school and rub a soothing hand down his back telling him that it would all be okay and that he’d be back for him in a few hours. He couldn’t sit up with him all night and read to him when he’d been so sick he couldn’t even move. He’d missed Seb coming home from school one day going off about this new classmate who drove him insane but whose smile lit up the world. Robert had missed so many key moments in his son’s life, and he was going to make sure that Seb had the best 16th birthday possible.

Tomorrow they would make the drive down to visit Robert and Seb would tell him every single detail of his life that Robert had missed since their last visit. He’d pretend not to notice how both of their eyes would become glassy and how Sebs’ voice would begin to shake. They’d have a small dingle get together, or as small as they could be, then they would have some of Seb’s friends over and at the end of the day he’d hand over the watch. See the shock on his face and the absolute joy that would overcome him at finally having something to remind him of Rob. Watch the way his hands would tremble as he struggled to put the watch on before he’d finally jump in and help him but for tonight, it was still his and he’d clutch it tight in his hands because no matter how much time had passed or how much distance there might be between them he’d given this watch to Robert on their wedding day. The day he had promised to be with him forever and he was going to be dammed if he let a silly little thing like prison keep them apart.


End file.
